Yes, Master
by Talilea
Summary: For thousands of years of the people of Konoha have been awaiting the birth of the chosen one. But when the village is finally blessed with the golden kistune what will they do when he is taken away? Yaoi SasuNaru pairing. See inside for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! For those of you who don't know me I'm Tal ^_^ I usually write -Man. However I have seriously started watching Naruto again and Shippuuden has caused one of my muses to come back to life. For those of you who read my other works don't worry I am going to working on them too. I have created an Update Calendar on my profile that lists when I will be updating. I am going to make sure that I update _**all **_fics at least once a month.

For those of you who have never read my work…WELCOME!!! I am a very big fan of cookies!! I am a very big fan of reviews…but what author isn't?!? I also start off my fics with a summary/prologue. This is because they never give you enough space to write a summary for the story **and** I like to state backgrounds mostly before I start my stories.

Okies now the main part. The **WARNING**!! This story is YAOI! You have been warned! There is going to be boyxboy lovin' happening in this fic!! So if that is not your thing then please leave now. I am all about the freedom of speak but if I get flames I will answer them just as hash because **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** The main pairing is going to SasuNaru. There is going to a few one-sided pairings but you'll notice those as they come.

Also be forewarned that I have changed the story. This story is AU, Alternate Universe. It still takes place in Konoha and basically in the Naruto world but I put my own twist on things. First and for most is that are to be cat-humanoids or in some cases kitsune-humanoids. Hand seals are not always needed in order to use chakra and Itachi Uchiha is not evil and he didn't kill off the Uchiha. I like Itachi so he is not a bad guy per se. The rest with be explained as the story develops.

So sit back, grab a drink, eat a cookie ^_~, and enjoy the ride!!

_Thoughts_ – are in italics

_**Thoughts**_ – are Kyuubi's thoughts

'_thoughts'_ – kitsune speak

/=/=/ - scene break

/../../ - with all writing in italics means flashback/mind scene

**Blanket Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to their respected creators. I do however own the plot, techniques I create, and any OC's that come into play.

**Yes, Master**

**Prologue**

Dawn's early light crested the horizon showering the skies in a wash of oranges, reds, yellows, and palest gold. A tall figure stood atop the monument mountain. His golden locks swayed in the morning's cool breeze as he held an orange wrapped bundle close to his chest. Crystal eyes of blue stared out at the village that he swore to protect. All was silent. All was serene. All was not as it seemed. Reports had been rolling in since three days past that a group of shinobi were heading towards Konoha. This band of killers were out for one thing and one thing only. He knew what it was and he knew that he would go to any lengths to protect it.

A long golden tail flicked out behind the man as one of his golden ears flicked back. A smile appeared on the man's face, showing off his sharp canine, as he turned around. Nothing stood behind him but the wide open expanse that was the top of the mountain. But he was not fooled.

"I know that you are there so you might as well show yourself."

A spot about six feet in front of the man shimmered, streaked before a wind whipped up and a tall dark haired man stood where there was no one a moment again. The man was taller than the golden kitsune with a hard looking face with no emotion. His raven hair hung around his head and was held off his face by a deep blue band with the Konoha Leaf upon it. A white shinobi vest adored his chest while the rest of him was clothed in deep black material. White guards wrapped his forearms and shins and at his left hip was a pack that the golden man knew held his kunai.

"I have come with news Yondaime."

Again the golden haired man's long tail flicked out behind him as his smile widened. "I have told you numerous times that I do not wish you to address me as Yondaime when we are alone Fugaku. You are my best friend. I wish for you to call me by my name."

Fugaku smirked slightly as he approached the Yondaime. "Or course Minato. I think you will need to remind me every day."

Minato laughed as he shifted the bundle in his arms. "I might just do that Fugaku. What news do you bring that I do not already know?"

Fugaku's eyebrow twitched slightly as he crossed his arms, "You know already? Who told you? I am the Captain of the AMBU."

Minato grinned a fox like grin, "There is very little that happens in my village that I am unaware of Fugaku. Do not worry. I did not recent my knowings from a member of AMBU."

Fugaku's eyebrow rose as he opened his mouth to speak but the sounds of soft cooing stopped his tirade. Minato's eyes softened as he reached into the bundle and gently petted the treasure that he carried. The Yondaime cooed back followed by a soft yip. The bundle's soft innocent laughter rang clearly through the mountain top. Fugaku's eyes widened slightly. He had never seen his friend with which a soft expression on his face.

"Minato?"

Minato glanced up from his bundle, "Ah yes you two have never met have you? Come closer my friend. There is someone I would like you to meet."

Fugaku nodded as he lowered his arms and walked towards the two. The raven haired man froze half way towards the protector of the village. The bundle was giving off an amazing amount of chakra. He had never felt this kind of chakra before. It even paled the Yondaime's chakra. "Minato…"

Minato smiled as he gently pulled back the orange blankets of the bundle. Fugaku barely held in his gasp as he gazed down at the bundle. Nestled within the orange blankets was a beautiful baby boy. Short golden hair stuck up at all angles a top the baby's head while two small golden ears lay flat against his skull. The flat ears were a sign that the infant was no more than a few weeks old. But what drew his attention were the marks on the child's cheeks.

"Are those…are those whiskers?!" Fugaku made to reach out and touch the child but quickly lowered his hand. He knew that the child had been imprinting his father's scent and the scent of another male would cause the child to probably cry or, in some cases, have the child's chakra flare out.

A sad smile graced the Yondaime's face as he gently caressed the marked cheeks of his son. "It has finally happened Fugaku. My son is the chosen one."

Fugaku stumbled back slightly. They had been awaiting this day for thousands of years. The people of the village had all but given up hope that the great guardian would once again walk amongst them. The marks on the child's cheeks were a sure sign that the deity had awoken. "Minato are you sure?! It has been thousands of years. Maybe the old scribes were wrong…"

Minato shook his head, "The statue cracked and has been falling into dust ever since Kushina became pregnant. When he was born the marks were already on his cheeks and the seal was on his stomach. There is no doubt Fugaku. My son is the chosen one."

Fugaku stared at the child as he let the words sink in. There was no deigning that the chakra that he felt was indeed powerful but the birth of the chosen one was at a very dangerous time for Konoha and for all the Five Nations. If word got out that Minato's son was the chosen one…

"Fugaku I forget to say tell you something." Fugaku tore his gaze away from the sleeping kitsune boy to look at his friend. Minato smiled as he pulled his son more against his shoulder, "I believe that congratulations are in order for you as well. Another son!"

Fugaku smiled, a smile that he only never showed to Minato, appeared on his face. "Yes we are blessed. Itachi now has a little brother to play with. I have never seen Itachi this excited before. He follows his little brother everywhere!"

Minato laughed deeply, causing the boy to coo and yip, "I would have said so earlier but Kushina's last few months of birthing were difficult. How old is your newest son?"

Fugaku waved off the comment, "All of Konoha, and the world, for that matter know how difficult the last few months of a kitsune, or a neko birth for that matter, can be. Do not think anything of it. Your mate needed you. My youngest is just shy on five months old."

Minato's blue eyes widened, "That old already?! Children do grow quickly. They will have to meet!"

Fugaku's eyebrow rose, "Meet?"

Minato laughed as he bounced his son in his arms. The bundle of golden hair yipped as his eyes opened. Fugaku gasped as he looked upon the clearest, brightest blue eyes he had even seen. They were glimmering, glowing as the child turned his gaze towards him. Fugaku was mesmerized within seconds. He was drawn completely in. The power. The raw infinite power that stared out of the child was unbelievable.

"Fugaku!"

Fugaku pulled he eyes away as he gave his head a shake. He didn't have a clue as to what had happened but for some reason he didn't really care. He would protect the keeper of those eyes. He would risk his life to forever make sure that they continued to be a shining beacon. "Yondaime?"

Minato shook his head as he walked towards his friend. "My son's power is great. You will need to learn to look away or he will have you bending over backwards to do whatever he asks. I know…I do it already and he isn't even speaking human yet." As if to answer the Yondaime the tiny kitsune yipped with a small whine. Minato sighed as he nodded at his son. "He is hungry."

Fugaku's eyebrows drew together. "You can tell?"

"Of course. All kitsune speak a language that is not heard by human ears. You didn't think my ears were for show did you?" To prove his point Minato twitched his large golden ears.

Fugaku smirked as he shook his head, "Not all of us are privy to the secret workings of the Kitsune Clan. And I always thought you said your ears were your way of getting a woman's attention?"

Minato stared at his friend's straight face before he broke out laughing. "No my ears are not for getting the ladies." The golden haired Hokage grinned, "My tail is!" Minato's tail flicked out from behind him and brushed up against Fugaku. The raven glared slightly before batting the tail away from him. Minato's answer was another laugh.

"Minato we should get going. If your son is hungry he will need his mother and there are things that we need to talk about and I don't think it would be a good idea to remain out in the open while we do so." Fugaku stated as Minato shrugged before walking with the raven haired man.

"Oh Fugaku you never told me your son's name." Minato glanced sideways at his friend.

Fugaku smiled softly, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Minato smiled, "Sasuke…Sasuke. I like it. It's a strong name. He will make you proud."

Fugaku nodded as he turned to look at the baby boy in the Yondaime's arms, "And your son?"

Minato laughed as he bounced the boy, "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Fugaku almost tripped as the Yondaime walked past him. "Naruto…you named him after an ingredient in ramen?!"

/=/=/3 years later/=/=/

Kushina brushed her hair over her shoulder as he walked down the street towards the Uchiha Clan residence. She was having a meeting with Fugaku and Itachi. A small tug on the hem of her skirt drew her attention as well as a smile. "Yes Naruto?"

A small boy with downy soft golden white-tipped ears, crystal blue eyes, and a fox grin stared up at her. "Ramen?"

Kushina smiled at her son as she held out her hand. The boy laughed as he reached up and took her hand. "Not right now kit. We are going to see Itachi-nii and Sasuke."

At the sound of other boy's name the little kitsune frowned slightly, "I no like Sasuke. He look mean."

Kushina laughed as she gently pulled her son along. Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to get along but they were children and it seemed that the two of them were bound to be rivals. They were always fighting, training, and yelling at each other. And sometimes Naruto would even yell at the boy in the kitsune language. Or course this always caused Kushina or your mate to growl at the boy as he would not be saying anything nice. "Sasuke is an Uchiha kit. All Uchiha are good at hiding their emotions. They are all members of the task force."

"Task force?" Naruto cocked his head at his mother as people bowed to them as they made their way through the village. Kushina smiled softly as she yipped at her son. _'AMBU´ _His eyes widened slightly as he nodded. It was never a good idea to speak of AMBU in public. All members of AMBU wore masks and having her state that _all_ of the Uchiha were AMBU would be a bad idea.

"Good Morning Kushina-sama!" Kushina smiled as they neared the last fruit stand before entering the Uchiha compound. An elderly woman was busy placing apples on the stand as they two kitsune appeared.

"Good Morning Hitomi-san. It looks like a good harvest for you." Kushina smiled softly at the woman. All the people of the village were happy that her mate was Hokage. He was fair, just, and listened to the concerns of his people. The people in turn loved the Hokage and they adored little Naruto.

"It was a very good harvest! The rains were very good this past season." Hitomi jumped in surprise as a golden head popped over the counter. Kushina laughed behind her hand as Naruto's feet and tail hung about two feet from the ground. Large sapphire eyes stared up at Hitomi. "Oh my Naruto-sama! You have grown so much since the last time I say you."

Naruto smiled as his ears twitched on his head. Hitomi squealed, which caused Naruto's ears to flatten, as she reached over and petted his head. "Baa-chan can I have a apple?"

Kushina smiled as she reached in her pocket to remove a few coins. Hitomi waved off the coins as she held out a ripe red apple. "Of course Naruto-sama. But what do you say?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he whined in the back of his throat. _'Please!' _Kushina smiled softly as she reached over and removed her son from the counter before whining softly back. _'Speak human.'_ Naruto nodded as he ran around the corner of the stand and bowed to the elderly lady. "Please Baa-chan!"

Hitomi absolutely grinned, gushed before she handed Naruto the apple. Naruto grinned as he took a large bite of the apple. "Thank you very much Hitomi-san."

Kushina bowed as she ushered Naruto towards the Uchiha's home. "Think nothing of it Kushina-sama. Bye Naruto-sama."

Naruto waved over his shoulder, "Bye Baa-chan!" Kushina just shook her head. Her son had what he wanted but his cool demeanor was all her mate's doing. "Kaa-san…we go for ramen?"

Kushina gently rubbed her son's ear, "Later."

/=/=/

Sasuke stood at the door with his brother. Itachi had made him come inside to welcome their guests but he didn't want to. He didn't like the golden haired loud mouth kitsune. He was too loud. Too annoying. And he always messed up his training. "Itachi-nii-san why do I have to come?"

Itachi smiled down at his little brother. "Because Naruto-kun is coming. You want to play with him don't you?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, which caused Itachi to smirk, as the little boy crossed his arms, "No. I don't like the dobe."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Sasuke! Do not call Naruto-kun that!"

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together, "Why? I call him that all the time. And then he barks at me."

Itachi quirked his head. "He barks at you…" Itachi held in his laugh. There was no doubt that the boy was most likely calling him names in kitsune. Itachi was about to comment when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke tensed but his face remained indifferent. Itachi just shook his head. His little brother was only three and already he had the Uchiha mask all in place.

"Welcome Kushina-sama. Welcome Naruto-kun."

Sasuke's face tinted red slightly as the tall red haired kitsune entered his home. He didn't why he always blushed in the woman's presence. Maybe it was her ears or her shorter red tail. She looked so different from the other ladies of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke bowed to Kushina as a golden blur launched itself at Itachi.

Itachi staggered back as Sasuke glared at the new comer. "Itachi-nii! I gots a apple!" Sasuke could already feel a twitch in his temple.

Itachi pulled the boy back slightly as Naruto held out his half eaten apple. "Where did you get the apple Naruto-kun?"

As Itachi and Naruto continued to talk Kushina excused herself to go and see if Sasuke's mother and father were home. Sasuke's eyes were trained on the long golden tail that flicked back and forth from Naruto. The boy's tail was very long and it had pure white hair at the tip. The two continued to talk as Sasuke walked towards the tail.

"I gots it from Baa-chan! She said that I gots bigger! Am I bigger now Itachi-nii?!"

Itachi laughed softly as he wrapped his arm more securely around the boy. Naruto short legs wrapped around his waist while his one free hand gripped his shoulder. "You grow every day Naruto-kun. Soon you'll be as tall as Sasuke!"

Naruto poured slightly, "I am taller than Sasuke!"

Itachi grinned at the little kitsune and was about to reply when Naruto whined deeply. "Naruto-kun?!" Naruto's blue eyes rolled into his head as the apple fell from his hand. Itachi's eyes widened as he quickly pulled the limp boy to him. Black eyes widened as he saw Sasuke gripping the boy's tail tightly in both his hands.

"Dobe!"

Itachi glared at his little brother. "Let him go Sasuke! This instance!"

Sasuke jumped back as if he was burned as he stared up at Itachi with confused black eyes. "Itachi-nii-san?"

Itachi jumped as he heard people running down the hall. Kushina rounded the corner and Sasuke and Itachi's blood ran cold. Kushina's eyes were glowing a deep menacing amber, her ears were flicked back and her tail was swishing back and forth with erratic movements. She growled deep in her throat as she reached out and took her son from Itachi. Without another look at either boy she turned and went back into the house.

Sasuke bit his lip as Itachi glared at him. "What were you thinking Sasuke?!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms, "I didn't do anything wrong! So I grabbed his tail! Big deal!"

Itachi shook his head as he headed back into the house. "Sasuke you hurt Naruto-kun."

Sasuke made to open his mouth and yell at his brother but the look on Itachi's face stopped him. His older brother looked ashamed of him. Sasuke reached out for Itachi but the older boy just shook his head and followed after Kushina and Naruto.

"What did I do?"

/=/=/

'_It hurts. Hurts…Kaa-san…'_ Naruto whined, yipped, and yowled as he snuggled more into his mother. His tail was throbbing and electric shots of pain kept lacing up his back. Kushina held her son as she cooed and yipped softly to comfort her son. She knew what it felt like to get one's tails pulled at such a young age but she never thought that the youngest Uchiha would do such a thing.

Of course all the blame couldn't be directed solely at Sasuke. Itachi had informed her that Sasuke was never informed about kitsune or their traits. When Kushina had asked Itachi why the boy shrugged and said that he, Itachi, had never been informed about kitsune until he was five.

"Kaa-san…"

Kushina rubbed her son's back and lightly kissed his forehead, "Yes Naruto?"

"Why…why did he do that?"

Kushina sighed as she gently pulled her son from her shoulder. She brushed his sweat ridded bangs from his forehead. "He did not know kit. I am sure that if Sasuke had known he would never have done it."

A deep whine came from his rose lips, "Sasuke is a meany!"

Kushina laughed softly, "No he is not kit. Sasuke is just not informed. He didn't know that a kitsune's tail is extremely sensitive before they turn five. Your tail is still growing. Remember when you got your tail caught in the door at home?" Naruto's eyes widened as he nodded, "Well that was because the bones in your tail are still growing and when they are pulled or squeezed they hurt."

"Still…Sasuke is a meany!"

"Kushina-sama?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the boy they were talking about stood in the doorway of the bedroom they were currently occupying. _'Teme!'_ Kushina tapped Naruto's nose as she shook her head at her son. _'Be nice Naruto!'_ "Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke came into the room with his hands deep in the pockets of his white shorts. He stopped a few paces from the mother and son kitsune as he ground the ball of his foot into the carpet. "I…I'm…sorry Kushina-sama."

Kushina gently placed her hand on the raven boy's head. Shocked onyx eyes locked onto hers. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lip as he turned his attention to the sniffing kitsune in her arms. Sasuke couldn't help but noticed that the boy's tail was wrapped around his mothers and they both with entwined on the bed. Sasuke took a deep breath as he stared into blue eyes. "I'm…sorry…Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "You said my name…"

Sasuke blushed as he looked away, "Yeah well…"

Kushina couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. These two boys were going to be just fine. They would most likely end up having a stronger friendship then their fathers. After all Sasuke was going to become a member of AMBU and he would one day guard Naruto like a shadow.

/=/=/2 years later/=/=/

"Damn it Dobe wait up!"

Naruto glared over his shoulder as he ran towards the woods behind the Uchiha compound. "Don't call me that Teme! Hurry up! I can smell my Tou-chan!"

Sasuke glared at the boy running ahead of his. The boy's golden tail flicked and swished out behind him as he ran. He knew that they were going to get yelled at. They were told to wait at the house for their father's return. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. It was taking a lot longer than anyone could imagine for the Hokage and the AMBU to return to the village. Sasuke had heard Itachi talking to his mother that night about how late the mission was.

"Dobe! We are to wait at the house!" Sasuke made a wild grab for the boy and all he got was his fingers ghosting through the silky fur of his long tail.

"Teme I told you I can smell my Tou-chan! He is coming this way!"

The fine hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up as they ran further and further into the forest. Something wasn't right. The forest was too quiet especially since Naruto was running through it. All the creatures of the forest always came out whenever the golden haired kitsune was within the trees…but now.

"We're getting closer Sasuke! I can smell him just up ahead!"

Sasuke saw that the trees were thinning and they were about to enter the clearing that Itachi and he used when training with kunai. The weird feeling was only getting stronger and stronger as they approached the clearing. Sasuke jumped at Naruto seconds before they neared the clearing. Naruto growled out as they crashed into the hard packed earth.

"Ow! What are you doing Teme!?"

Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's mouth as he looked through the trees and into the clearing. Something was there. Something that shouldn't be there. Naruto's muffled yells echoed strangely in his ears as he stranded them to hear. "Shut up Dobe. Something isn't right. What do you hear?!"

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he stared up at the boy. Sasuke growled as Naruto's ears flattened against his head. The boy was doing that just to piss him off. "Look I will remove my hand and I'll let you go into the clearing if you tell me what you hear."

A blonde eyebrow rose but Naruto nodded. Sasuke nodded back as he removed his hand. "What is wrong with you?!" Sasuke was surprised that the kitsune was taking him a little more seriously as he didn't yell and barely spoke above a whisper.

Sasuke nodded his head towards the clearing, "Something isn't right. I can feel it. But your hearing is better than mine. So what do you hear?"

Naruto huffed as his ears perched up. Sasuke smirked as he watched the ears atop the boys head twitch and flick as Naruto collected the sounds of the forest in his ears. Naruto's eyes narrowed as his head snapped to their right. "Strange…"

"What?!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before looking back in the direction that drew his attention. "I hear a strange heartbeat. It's slow but strong. It reminds me of a snake's heartbeat."

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up, "How is that strange Dobe?! The forest is full of snakes."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he stood up and started to walk towards the sound. "I said it _reminds_ me of a snake's heartbeat. I didn't say it _was_ a snake. It's too strong to be a snake. That or the snake is the size of the ramen stand."

Sasuke shook his head as he followed after the blonde. "Is all you think about ramen? You're going to end up fat if all you eat is ramen."

Naruto entered the clearing as he looked over his shoulder, "I don't only eat ramen baka. I like other foods as well! Ramen is just the grea—" Naruto's head suddenly whipped around as a growl tore from his lips.

Sasuke entered the clearing as he drew a kunai. The feeling was back and it was stronger than ever. Sasuke backed into the clearing until his back was pressed up against Naruto's. Naruto's growl, though he was only five, was still deep and sent a slight chill through Sasuke. "Show yourself!"

Sasuke looked all around the clearing as Naruto's voice echoed throughout the trees. He knew it. He knew something wasn't right. They should never have come. Sasuke should have tied Naruto down when the kitsune had said that he wanted to go and look for his father since today was the day that they were coming home.

"Well if it isn't the youngest Uchiha."

Sasuke froze as a hiss of a voice rang out from somewhere within the trees. "Show yourself!" Sasuke raised his kunai as he reached behind himself and grasped Naruto's hand in his own. He would not get separated from the kitsune. "Come out!"

"You think you can protect the boy? What can a mere five year old do?"

Naruto growled as his tail wrapped around Sasuke's leg. Sasuke's eyes darted all around as if willing the voice to show itself. "Sasuke…something is here…"

Sasuke tightened his hand on the blonde's hand, "Don't let go of me Naruto. I'll protect you."

Naruto nodded as the trees started to shake. Leaves rained down on them. The earth shook slightly. Sasuke yelled out as he stumbled slightly forward, "What the hell!?"

"Sasuke get Naruto out of here!!"

Sasuke's head snapped to the trees, "Chichi-ue?!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's hand was jerked from Naruto's as Naruto fell to his back. Sasuke turned around and gasped. Something was wrapped around the kitsune's leg and was pulling him into the trees. Sasuke ran after Naruto as the boy twisted and thrashed against the force that was pulling him. Naruto's eyes showed his fear as he kept swiping at Sasuke's out stretched hand.

"Grab onto me Naruto!" Sasuke drove at Naruto as the boy was pulled quicker and quicker into the trees. Sasuke's fingers grasped Naruto's as the boy just entered the trees.

Wide, fearful eyes stared into wide onyx eyes as Naruto's fingers slipped from his own. "Sasuke! SASUKE! Help me!"

Sasuke's fingers slipped through Naruto's as the boy was pulled into the trees and out of sight. Sasuke cursed as he shot to his feet with the full intention of getting the boy back. "NARUTO! Hol—" Lights exploded all around him as an extremely powerful wave of dizziness washed over him. People's voice rang through the clearing as mere murmurs on the wind as Sasuke fell forward and into the awaiting darkness.

/=/=/

_234…235…236_ Sweat glistened over the formed, chiseled chest of the pale teen. Raven locks hung damply around an angled face. Deep onyx eyes stared ahead as muscled arms lifted him into the air again and again.

_237…238…239_ Mouth set in a hard line as his onyx eyes narrowed in on the picture that was pinned on the wall in front of him. Onyx eyes stared into the rich, vibrant blue eyes of a lost but not forgotten boy.

_240…241…242_ It had been fourteen years almost to the day since the blue eyed kitsune was stolen from him. He was right there. He was once holding that hand. If he had only been stronger, faster. If only he didn't let go!

_243…244…245_ Fourteen years since the death of the Yondaime and his wife, Kushina. Fourteen years since the village heard of the disappearance of the golden kitsune. Fourteen years since he had lost the light that gave him hope.

_246…247…248_ Not a day went past that he didn't think of the boy. Not a day went past that he didn't curse the fact that _he was right there_! Not a day went past that didn't feel the villagers looking at him like he had handed over the boy to the _bastards_ that took him away.

_249…250…25—_A sudden knocking on his door stopped the teen in mid pull up. Everyone knew that this was his time. The time that he used in the morning to train. _Who the fuck would be coming to bother me at this hour?!_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke growled as he dropped to the floor. His bare feet didn't even make a sound as he landed on the hard wood of the dojo. Taking deep calming breaths he walked towards the table that sat under the picture that he had been staring at. He grabbed a towel before voicing his annoyance. "Itachi?"

"Jiraiya has returned."

Sasuke listened as Itachi padded down the hall. The old Sannin had been out on reconnaissance missions for the past three years. No one had given up hope that the golden kitsune was alive. Almost all of the AMBU forces were out searching the nations for any sign of the boy. Sasuke had never and would never give up. He told the boy that he would protect him.

Sasuke rubbed the towel through his hair as he gently ran a finger over the picture of the boy. Dancing blue eyes stared at him as if mocking him for not being able to protect him. He could still hear the boy's voice in his head. The boy's voice that called out for help. The voice that called out for Sasuke.

For going his shirt Sasuke turned and walked from the dojo. He was just going off to listen to how the old Sannin had once again come up empty handed and then he, Sasuke, would once again go to the Godaime and ask that he be allowed to go and search for the boy himself.

Sasuke slid the door open and started on his trek towards the war room. His father had created the room in the house because he was tired of Sasuke and Itachi sneaking into the AMBU headquarters and looking through all the information on the kitsune that they had found.

As Sasuke drew closer to the war room he could just make out the voices of the occupants. _They sound excited about something…I swear if it is Kakashi going nuts over one of Jiraiya's books I'm going to hit him so hard it will knock that blasted mask right off his face!_ Sasuke slid the door open and entered. The entire room fell silent as the raven haired teen entered.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together as he looked at all those who were assembled. Kakashi was standing to the left of Jiraiya with his father on the old Sannin's right. Itachi was slightly off to Kakashi's left with Shikamaru pouring over a map that was spread over the table. Jiraiya smiled at the youngest Uchiha and called for him to come in.

Kakashi smirked, which Sasuke could tell because the man's one visible eyes crinkled at the corner, before he spoke, "Well it looks like we aren't good for a fully dressed Sasuke to grace us with his presence."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looped his towel around his neck, "Shut it Kakashi. What did you find out Sannin?"

Jiraiya grinned as he crossed his arms. _Here it comes. Some lame ass story about looking high and low. About talking with women and being thrown out of hotel after hotel. Then he will end his story by saying that though he looked everywhere but there is still no sign of the dobe._ "….I found him. Now if we act quickly…"

Sasuke's mind took a second to catch up if what his ears had heard. _Found him…? Found him! WHAT!_ "What did you just say old Sannin?!" Sasuke jumped further into the room as he brought his fist down hard on the table. Jiraiya jumped back as the two Uchiha in the room just stared at him.

"I thought you were listening…I said I found him. Now if we act quickly we should be able to get to him before they move him. That was why I wasn't able to find him before. They keep moving him around."

Sasuke's heart pounded against his rib cage as he stared at the old Sannin. His eyes narrowed as if daring the old man to lie to him. Jiraiya's eyes never left his. They never faulted. They never even blinked. Sasuke gasped for air as his fist clenched on the table. _Finally! Finally we found you! Finally!_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his eyes away from Jiraiya to look into his father's eyes. The man's eyes had softened slightly and it looked like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. After all the Yondaime and his wife were very good friends of the Uchiha's. His father had felt personally responsible for the death of his two closest friends and than even more guilt when he discovered that their son was kidnapped as well.

"Chichi-ue?"

"It's time."

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. Itachi's eyes were hard and had already bled into the deep red of the Sharigan. Itachi was right it was time. Fourteen years was a long time and he wasn't going to waste anymore. They would pay for taking the boy. They would wish they had never been born. They would wish that they never even looked at what belonged to him. He would get his light back.

"It's time to bring Naruto home."

/=/=/

Author's Note: There you have it!! Prologue of Yes, Master!! This is just the beginning. I wanted to do a little bit of the background info and interactions of the characters a bit before I got into the main dish of the story. Those of you who know my work know that I will continue this fic if there are enough people who review and let me know if they would like it to continue. So please review and let me know. If there is enough people who review I will post the first chapter on Wednesday. Also please see my profile to find out about the next updates of my other stories and this one as well. Hugs all!! Tal ^_^


	2. Chapter Two For my Master

Author's Note: Wow!! Thank you all for reviewing!! I didn't think that would get this many reviews for my prologue and I am a woman of my word so I will be continuing this fic as well. I have updated my profile to mark that **Yes, Master** will also be added to my list of updates. I also posted that I will be updating **Yes, Master** this Sunday if I get 15 reviews. I only say this because this coming weekend is pretty busy for me but I love you all for taking the time to review and so as a reward I will update about three weeks early.

Remarks to reviewers will be in PM's over the next couple of days!! Sorry they are a little late!!

**WARNING**: This story is **YAOI!** If you do not like boyxboy lovin' DO NOT read this fic!! You have been warned!! So if that is not your thing then please leave now. I am all about the freedom of speech but if I get flames I will answer them just as hash because **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

So sit back, grab a drink, eat a cookie ^_~, and enjoy the ride!!

_Thoughts_ – are in italics

_**Thoughts**_ – are Kyuubi's thoughts

'_thoughts'_ – kitsune speak

~"blah blah"~ - means talking over the radio

/=/=/ - scene break

/../../ - with all writing in italics means flashback/mind scene

**Blanket Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to their respected creators. I do however own the plot, techniques I create, and any OC's that come into play.

**Yes, Master**

**Chapter One : For my Master**

/../../

_Roots of the trees of the forest bashed against his legs, arms, and all along his back as he was pulled through the forest. The thing that was wrapped around his leg had long since cut off the circulation to his ankle and foot. Tears leaked from the young kitsune's eyes as he tried to grab onto anything that would stop him from being pulled to God knows where._

"_TOU-CHAN!" His soft voice screamed to all the forest but no one answered._

_He cried out in frustration as the root that he had managed to grab onto snapped in two; not even managing to slow him in the least. Scenes whipped past as fear gripped his heart. He had no idea what was going on nor did he not know why someone wasn't coming after him. Didn't Sasuke say that he would protect him? But Naruto couldn't sense the boy anywhere._

"_KAA-SAN!" More tears rolled down his whisker marked cheeks as the tree flew past. Naruto could feel his heart trying to escape his chest as the wind whipped through his ears._

_Naruto screamed out in pain as his one free leg smashed into the trunk of a tree. He felt the crack in his forming bone more than heard the sound that sounded just before his scream of pain. White dots bleed into his vision as the pain grew stronger and stronger as his injured leg bounced against the forest floor._

_Great heaving sobs tore from the five year olds mouth as he once again tried to slow himself as the trees grew closer and closer together. His leg was now continuously hitting against roots, trees, and the shrubs of the forest floor. "Sasuke…please…"_

_Naruto's cerulean eyes blinked out tears as he felt himself slowing down. His vision was not only blurred from the tears that came down from his eyes but also because the pain that was coursing through his body was making him dizzy and nauseated all at once. The ground dipped slightly coursing him to speed up but he vaguely noticed that the thing around his leg had slackened as if whatever was pulling him had stopped and was now letting gravity do the work._

_Naruto cried out as his injured leg hit a large grey-blue boulder that sat in the crop of trees. Naruto's chest rapidly rose and fell as he tried to remain conscious. "Sasuke…" Naruto sniffed as he slowly raised his hand and wiped at his eyes but even the small movement of his arm to his face made the world flip and twist violently. _

"_Is he really the one?!"_

_Naruto's head twisted as he tried to make out the source of the voice. He didn't know that voice. The little kitsune twitched knowing that it was never good for one as young as he to be away from his parents. Kitsune are born knowing that if they are not in the presence of their parents than they are in danger._

"_He looks like a miniature version of the Yondaime. There is no doubt."_

_Naruto's whole body started to shake. He knew it was out of fear but he also knew it was because his body hurt so much that he was slowly losing control over his body functions. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt hands grabbed at him. He yelled out and tried to twist free but they were to strong and his body wanted nothing more than to sleep._

"_He has the whisker marks but what about the seal?"_

_Naruto growled out as he renewed his attempts at freedom. His Tou-chan and Kaa-san both told him not to let anyone see the seal that was on his tummy. They said that until he was able to protect himself that it would not be a good idea to let others see the mark on his flesh. Naruto thrashed and even managed to hit one of the people that grabbed at him until his arms were pinned at his sides and his shirt was roughly pulled up._

"_Shit! It is true!"_

"_Don't touch me! Tou-chan! Kaa-san! SASUKE!"_

_Naruto gargled out a yell as one of his attackers slapped him hard against his cheek. Instantly a strong coppery metallic taste entered his mouth as his head snapped to the side._

"_Don't talk _kit_! You will speak only when spoken to!"_

_Naruto's eyes slowly started to droop as his felt one of his attacker's hand tracing the spiral of the seal. He felt sick at the feel of some stranger touching his flesh. The man was leaving burning flesh in the wake of his wandering finger. Naruto continued to cry out for his parents and for Sasuke and all that got him was another slap to his face._

"_Come on. Orochimaru is waiting for his prize."_

_Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the man's words. The voice was dripping with malice and excitement. Whoever this _Orochimaru_ was Naruto knew in his very essence that it was not a good idea to be seeing this man. Naruto was just about to try and summon the last of his strength when the attacker that had been feeling his stomach raised his other hand and placed it over Naruto's mouth._

_Blue eyes widened slightly as the man muttered something under his breath as a strange glowing kanji appeared on the palm of the hand that was covering his face. Blonde eyebrows drew together slightly before the edges of his vision started to dim. Soon the darkness spread over his eyes and his eyelids started to fall even if he was willing them not to._

_Naruto's last thoughts were on his parents and why they didn't come for him. But suddenly the image of a raven haired young boy flashed through his mind. A sad smile graced the angelic face of Naruto as Sasuke's very being filled him. His friend would come for him even if he didn't ask him to because Sasuke had said that he would protect the boy._

/../../

Sasuke tied the strings to his mask at the back of his head. He was finally going to get the dobe back. But something in the back of his mind kept telling him that Naruto wasn't going to be there. He had had too many close calls at finding the golden kitsune and now he was starting to think that once they got there this was going to be like the times before. They would find the hideout but the blonde wouldn't be there anymore.

Growling slightly under his breath Sasuke reached to the many satchels that were attached to his person to make sure that he had everything he needed. This was going to a simple snatch and grab operation. Jiraiya had said that the hideout this time was an old abandoned laboratory that was within the Konoha border. They didn't know how many people were going to be within the laboratory and they couldn't afford to be caught up anywhere.

A soft knock on his door grew the youngest Uchiha's attention and before he could say anything the door opened and revealed the White Fang himself. Sasuke smirked under his mask as he looked the legend up and down. They looked the same except that the man that stood before him was wearing a white wolf mask where he, Sasuke, wore a white hawk mask.

"I never thought that I would see you wear the mask again Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged as he walked more into the room. "This is the most important mission of the village. Godaime asked me to come out of retirement to aid. Naruto's return has been the top priority of Konoha since the day he was taken from us."

Sasuke grimaced and for the first time was thankful that his face was covered over with a mask. He only every let his 'Uchiha Mask' slip when the day that Naruto was taken was brought up in conversations. He was there and there was not a damn thing he could have done to help the boy. The worst part was that Sasuke had told the blonde that he would protect him minutes before he had been kidnapped.

"What are the teams?" Sasuke crossed his arms as he leaned against the dresser in his room.

"You and I are one team. Jiraiya-sama said that since there with been three Uchiha on this mission it would a beneficial that each Uchiha was within one of the two man cells that will be going in."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, though only he knew that he was giving his old sensei a quizzical look, as he pushed himself off the dresser, "How many teams are going anyway?"

Kakashi's soft laughter could be heard slightly through his mask as he turned and headed once more for the door. "Godaime had to pretty much beat the other AMBU members off with a stick because so many of them wanted to come. But there is going to be only be three two man cells. You and me. Itachi and Shikamaru. Uchiha-taicho and Neiji."

Sasuke grunted as he walked past Kakashi and out into the hall. They would be leaving in less than fifteen minutes. Once the sun rose the teams would be leaving Konoha to go and bring back the light that seemed to have vanished from the village the day the golden kitsune was taken away. _This time I will not fail in protecting you!_

/../../

The first sounds were of dripping water. It was always dripping water. No matter where he was or what he was doing it was always the sounds of water that he could hear first thing when he finally regained consciousness. The next thing was always pain. Electric, searing pain across his back and shoulders. Again it was always the same.

Sapphire eyes opened and slowly blinked in his surroundings. He had once again disobeyed. No matter what the snake did Naruto would never listen. However he knew that this wasn't true. For some reason the snake wanted him to be able to fight. Naruto knew that they were just trying to awaken the deity kitsune within him but it didn't stop him from learning how to fight.

The sounds of metal clinking against each other sounded in the room as Naruto shifted his weight. _Once again I will most likely have two dislocated shoulders because of that bastard! How many years has it been? Was my life always like this?_ Naruto growled out as he tried to make his feet touch the floor. _It's no wonder that my shoulders are killing him; the damn snake has me hanging here like some kind of trophy._ Naruto raised his head, well as best as he could with his arms straight up in the air, and looked around. Stone walls surrounded him and the damn dripping of water was bouncing off the walls. His golden ears twitched and flicked as the bouncing sounds made him slightly dizzy.

A long golden tail flicked out behind him as he looked down and saw strange pools of deep black liquid littered the area below him. He sniffed and crinkled his nose as the scent hit him. _Looks like Kabuto didn't hold back yesterday…_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of metal sliding against metal and the creek of a door. Blue eyes narrowed as the scent of the snake entered the room.

"Poor…poor Naruto-kun. How I hate to see you chained up. You should just listen to me."

Naruto growled low in his throat as the snake came towards him. "I'll die first."

The snake clucked his tongue as Naruto felt the snake run his hand down his back. Naruto bit his cheek to stop himself from yelling out in pain. He hated it when the snake touched him. He hated it when those golden eyes would glaze over in lust as he stared at him. Everything about the snake drew deep, unadulterated hatred from the golden kitsune.

"I will never let you die my cute little kitsune but it is troubling to see that your wounds are not healed…"

Naruto flinched slightly as the snake walked around him and came to stand in front of him. Golden eyes stared down at him as the snake's pale hand gripped his chin and raised his head to look up at the snake. "Maybe you should tell Kabuto not to hit so hard. He'll never have any friends with his violent tendencies."

The snake's golden eyes narrowed as he gripped the teen's chin tighter. "Maybe you should learn to listen and I wouldn't have to teach you who you belong to."

Naruto smirked as he glared at the snake, "I belong to no one!"

"You belong to me." The snake's voice was calm, deathly, silent. Naruto made to reply but all that came out of his mouth was a rasping, gurgled gasp of pain. A familiar sapphire light illuminated the room as Naruto felt his chakra leaving him rapidly. Naruto's vision blurred slightly but he still managed to glare at the freak in front of him. "You will always belong to me Naruto-kun. I own you!"

Naruto panted as a hot, painful weight tightened around his neck. He knew what it was and knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. Longer than he could remember he wore the fucking thing. When he awoke all those years ago it was around his neck. Every time he did anything that displeased the snake he would find himself weak and in pain. The golden kitsune learned to deal with it but, unfortunately, the _collar_ was a sound piece of evidence that he did, in fact, belong to the snake before him.

_I will one day be free. I will one day take great joy in returning the torture to the snake._ Naruto's right eye closed as he tried to remain conscious as his chakra left him in waves. The injuries to his back intensified as his shoulders screamed in pain while his body slowly became limp.

"Who do you belong to Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as the snake leaned in closer so that the hot breath of the man waved across his marked cheeks. _I will not answer. He can beat me till I'm an inch from death but I will never __**never**__ say that I belong to him. I will get free. I will be free._

"Fourteen years is a long time to still think that you can be free Naruto-kun. No one is coming for you. You have no one. If there were people that loved you they would have come for you already…wouldn't they have?"

Naruto's eye snapped open as he glared at the man before him. He honestly couldn't remember a time that pain wasn't a part of his life. But he hadn't always been in this hell hole. He had to have been living somewhere else. Somewhere where people actually loved and cared for him. He may have long since forgotten them but it had to be true. The minute he started believing the words coming out of the snake's mouth was the day he truly would belong to the golden eyed bastard.

"Go..to…hell!"

The snake laughed as he released the blonde and walked away from and out of sight. The pressure around his neck lessened and Naruto could slowly feel his body starting to try and rebuild the chakra that was forced from his body. "Naruto-kun I think it would be wise for you to heal. You have training in under an hour."

With those as his parting words the snake closed the door to Naruto's cell. The sounds of the dripping water and the echoing footsteps rang through his head as he held his breath. Shortly, but what felt like an eternity to Naruto, the sounds of foot falls were removed with the gentle and steady drip of the water. Naruto gasped, coughed, and shuttered in his binds as dizziness and nausea swept through his body. _ I will be free! But first things first…_

Naruto gave himself a few more moments to calm his body and focus his mind. Naruto let out a long deep breath as he centered his mind and fell into perfect relaxation. Though he hated this place, all the training that the snake made him go through was actually beneficial to him. It allowed him to calm and center himself for the task at hand.

Ten years ago Naruto finally learned why he was in the snake's hands. He was born different. He was not a human, not by a long shot. He was born a kitsune. A golden kitsune. But he was still born different. The snake told him of the legend of the great guardian deity known as Kyuubi. The great kitsune was a power far greater than anything in the known world. The Kyuubi gave its life to protect and create a village called Konoha.

The people of Konoha were so grateful that they called forth the five greatest jutsu users in the land to create a shine for the Kyuubi. Kyuubi, in turn, was so deeply honored that the deity vowed that he would one day walk amongst the people. That he would one day chose a soul worthy of being his vessel and the Kyuubi would follow its 'Master' for all the vessel's days. The people cheered and prayed to the deity for his safe return and before the Kyuubi was completely sealed within its shine it told the people of Konoha that during his coming the shine would crack and crumble to dust while the vessel that he chose would bear whisper marked cheeks as well as a seal on his stomach.

For thousands of years the people waited for the return of the great deity. Almost nineteen years ago the shine cracked and crumbled and Naruto came into being. However it wasn't until ten years ago that Naruto finally understood what the snake had been saying. Ten years ago he heard the voice of a being. The voice was one that he alone could hear. One that had be guiding him, holding him, helping him, and over all being the only friend that Naruto had ever known.

Naruto's eyes opened as they shone with a shimmering, glistening sapphire brilliance. He only ever called forth this power in times of great need. Since the collar was controlled by the snake Naruto never knew when his chakra was going to fail him and when the snake decided to cut off Naruto's chakra the golden eyes of the snake would glaze over and he would look at Naruto with nothing but lust within the cold gold of his eyes. During those times he would call until the power within him. His friend would answer and he would protect Naruto when the golden kitsune could not do so for himself.

_Kyuubi._

_**Yes, Master.**_

_The snake as once again taken away almost all of my chakra. I can't even feel my back or shoulders anymore. I need you._

_**Always Master. I will always answer your call. But there is something else.**_

Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly as he stared unfocused at the wall before him. _Something else?_

_**I can sense people coming towards us. They are trying to hide their chakra but I can smell it still. I don't believe that the snake will be able to sense them. I think they are coming for you.**_

_Me?! Not more sick bastards! When? Where are they? For the plan to work I can't be fighting with others that could try and take me away!_ The sounds of grinding teeth echoed strangely in the cell as Naruto's jaw snapped shut.

_**I don't believe that they mean you any harm Master. They feel…**_

_Feel? Feel what Kyuubi?!_

_**They feel familiar. I can't explain it Master. I was still 'sleeping' when you were little. But I think these people are from your past.**_

Naruto scoffed slightly. _I have no one from my past. We will go on with the plan. Today it will work. Today we are going to be training and that means that I will most likely to allowed my free rein on my chakra. You will await an opening._

_**Yes, Master.**_

_Now please, Kyuubi, heal me. I am getting dizzy from the pain. We don't have to worry about the snake coming back to try and touch me._

_**Relax Master. I will take your pain away.**_

/=/=/

Sasuke and Kakashi ran down what felt like the hundredth hallway since they entered the ground laboratory. The halls were an off orange with strange circular designs and every few feet there was an old oak door with darkened metal knobs. Sasuke and Kakashi had started to check every door when they first entered but soon they both wised up and activated their Sharigan. This allowed them to 'see' anything in front of them and also allowed them to 'see' within the rooms for anything that was close to chakra.

The others had long since cut radio contact. They didn't know kind of jutsu adored the laboratory and didn't want to give themselves away. However Sasuke was starting to think that this was once again a wild goose chase. There didn't seem to be anyone in this strange underground labyrinth. He was getting more and more agitated as time went on.

Sasuke rounded another and was greeted with the same damn hall, designs, and doors leading to no one. _Where the hell are you Naruto?! This is getting stupid! Jiraiya is an insane old Sannin! How could Naruto possibly be here when the fucking place seems like it was abandoned years ago!?_

~"Come on Hawk we need to keep moving."~

Sasuke grunted at his partner as they took off down the hall. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt something prickling the back of his neck. Something was coming or something was brewing within the laboratory. It caused Sasuke to breathe a little deeper, a little quicker as he looked at all the doors with a lot more interest.

~"White Fang do you feel that?"~

Sasuke glanced to his partner as the masked man beside him nodded slowly, ~"I don't know what that is but it is growing stronger the further down this hall we run."~

~"Hawk, White Fang you feel that too?"~

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more as his older brother's voice came over the radio. For his brother to break radio silence met that it was truly something big. But what it was was the question on everyone's mind. It was growing in strength, in power. It was in the direction that they were all running. ~"Yes Illusion we feel it as well. What direction are you running?"~

An amused chuckle came over the radio before his brother's voice once again sounded, ~"I have no idea what direction we are running but I do believe that we are heading to the 'center' of this labyrinth."~

Kakashi's chuckle came from beside Sasuke as the very air that they breathed seemed to fill with energy. _Such power! Such raw infinite power! What could Orochimaru be doing in this laboratory that is causing such a dense and overwhelming surge of energy?!_

Sasuke was thrown from his thoughts as the ground gave an almighty shake. Dust fell from the ceiling along with chunks and pieces of stone as Sasuke stumbled to a stop. Slowly he looked to his left as Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke was about to call over the radio as the earth once again shook the very foundation of the underground.

Sasuke grunted as he skipped over to wall as he tried to keep his balance. Wave upon wave of energy blasted down the corridor almost knocking the wind from the two AMBU that were gripping the walls as a life line to keep themselves upright.

~"Head in the direction of the energy! Taicho and I are nearing a gaping hole that suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor."~

Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi who nodded. _Hyuuga sounded surprised. That guy could put an Uchiha to shame with his own stoic emotions and expressions and yet he sounded surprised…_ Kakashi shot out ahead of Sasuke as the teen shook his head and followed closely behind. The feeling of the energy weighed upon his chest almost causing Sasuke to stop and try and catch his breath but he knew, he just _knew_, that once they reacted this 'gaping hole' that he would once again see the dobe, he would once again see Naruto.

Sasuke's steps faltered slightly as he rounded another corner after Kakashi. He eyes squinted as light flooded the corridor. _Daylight?!_ Kakashi gripped Sasuke's upper arm as he pulled Sasuke forward and once again into a run. The light that flooded the corridor only grew in strength as they hurried towards it. _The energy it's changing…What is it?!_

Sasuke's eyes watered slightly at the brightness of the light that he ran towards. With a burst of energy he passed Kakashi and entered the light. Sasuke's mouth fell open as he gazed at the crater that was once a part of the laboratory. Chunks of stone littered the area that was now opened to the skies above. Dust still billowed around the area as Sasuke took a few tentative steps into the area.

"Magnificent! You truly are beautiful my Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke froze as his blood ran cold. He knew that voice. That voice haunted, taunted his dreams for the past fourteen years. The hiss of a voice echoed around the area as Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists. Once the recognition of the voice washed over him the actually words of the snake entered his brain. _Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…NARUTO!_

Sasuke made to jump forward but Kakashi quickly grabbed his shoulder and led him into the area, making sure that they stuck to the jutted pieces of stone as they continued towards the energy and the hiss of a voice that had sounded.

As they neared a stone near the center of the crater Sasuke couldn't keep the growl from his voice. Before him, with his back to them, stood a tall lanky man with long black hair. Standing beside the man was another man who, though appeared young, had grey hair like Kakashi's that was tied into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. The two were staring ahead of them and, to Sasuke, what looked like a pillar of billowing dust.

"I knew you would show yourself to me Naruto-kun! Finally! Fourteen years and you have finally appeared before me!"

Sasuke inched closer to the two as he watched the billowing dust. The energy that he had felt before was coming from within the clouds of dust. It was morphing, twisting, refining itself upon itself as the dust slowly blew away in the light breeze. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi who nodded and headed in the opposite direction as him.

"This ends now snake."

Sasuke gasped as his heart beat sky rocketed. He hadn't heard that voice in fourteen years. It was deeper, stronger, but it still held the same light waves of youth. Sasuke took a few deep breathes. If he ran out there now he knew that he could mess everything up. No. He would wait. He would not do anything that could stop him from getting his friend back.

"No Naruto-kun it will not end. You belong to me. I awoke who you really are. I trained you. I molded you. You _are_ mine!"

Sasuke's teeth clinked as his jaw snapped shut. _That fucking snake is going to die! He will die the most painful death I can create for him for ever taking what was not his!_ Sasuke turned his death glare away from the back of the black haired man to look once again upon the dust. Slowly the wind whipped, flicked as it blew the dust away. The first thing that Sasuke could make out was the fact that there was a huge clunk of stone within the cloud of dust.

Wisp by wisp the dust tendriled away from the stone as a figure slowly started to appear. More and more of the figure appear as Sasuke felt his heart trying to escape his chest. The first thing he noticed was black covered legs and black combat sandals. More dust filtered away and soon his could see a long golden white tipped tail flicking back and forth behind the black clad legs. Sasuke sucked in a breath as his eyes traveled up the figure of the person he longed to see.

A haori was the next thing that met his eyes as well as a lot of tan chest peeking through the large opening of the haori. Long sleeves covered arms and around the neck of the lost boy was a strange looking black and sapphire thick band. It reminded Sasuke of a collar and that thought alone angered Sasuke beyond words. _No way is to ever __**ever**__ collar a kitsune or neko! They are free beings of the earth!_

Sasuke's eyes widened as the face of the golden kitsune was finally revealed to him. Spikes of golden hair haloed the angled and matured face of Naruto. Two golden white tipped ears flicked atop his head. The wind whipped and Sasuke's eyes widened even more as a long ponytail of golden blonde hair stirred out from behind him. He looked so different and yet Sasuke could see all the similarities to the boy that he remembered from so long ago.

Sasuke's eyes traced the boy turned man's face and noticed that the whisker marks on his cheeks stood out far more now and that his eyes were closed. But what was most amazing was the energy that the teen was giving off. The source of the energy that they had been feeling was coming from Naruto. Sasuke gasped as Naruto's eyes opened and stared down at the black haired man before him. Shimmering, glowing sapphire eyes stared down at the snake with infinite energy and a wisdom that transcended time.

"I do not and will never belong to you snake. I am who I am because of a resolution I made when I lost everything that was dear to me. I am never going to forgive you for what you have done. This is the end!"

Sasuke grabbed onto the stone in front of him as Naruto raised his arms causing the earth to shake once again. Tendrils of energy floated off the boy as he turned his head towards the heavens. The snake hissed out something but the sudden wind blocked all sound. Sasuke held on more to the stone as the energy being released from Naruto pressed down upon him.

"Orochimaru-sama we need to leave now!"

Sasuke's left eye closed as he fell to his knees. _Such power! I need…I need to get out of here…but I can't! Not without Naruto. Never again will I leave him! But this energy…_ Sasuke gagged for air as he looked at the golden kitsune. A serene look adored his face as his arms rose more into the air. Crackling, splintering streaks of energy crashed forth from his arms as the once clear sky started to fill in with rolling, rumbling black clouds.

"Naruto-kun is mine! I will have him!"

"Orochimaru-sama…we can't…stay here…you know…this…"

Sasuke stumbled forward on his knees as the grey haired man grasped the snake by the arm as the two of them started to sink into the ground. Orochimaru hissed and yelled something at the boy but the thundering clouds and sparking energy drank in his words. Sasuke looked from the vanishing pair back to Naruto as the teen's mouth moved as if he too was saying something.

_**State who you are and why I should let you live!**_

Sasuke yelled out in pain as a powerful voice sounded in his head. _What the hell was that?! Naruto?! Was that Naruto?_

_**How do you know my name! Answer me!**_

Sasuke grasped his head as he doubled over in pain. The voice was so strong. It echoed throughout his entire mind. It was as if Naruto was going to be able to destroy him with just the power of his voice. _I'm here to get you out of here._

_**Get me out of here? What nonsense is this? For fourteen years I have been make to live by the snake's law and yet no one came and now when I have achieved my own freedom you say you have come for me!**_

Sasuke tasted blood within his mouth and it took his fogged mind a few seconds to realize that he was biting his lip to stop from yelling out in pain. _I have been looking for you for fourteen years! I never gave up on finding you Naruto! Please let me help you! I can take you home!_

_**Home…**_ The pressure and presence in his mind slowly receded and Sasuke slowly raised his head to look towards Naruto. The clouds had stopped rolling in, Orochimaru and the grey haired man were gone, and Naruto was staring at him intently. _**Home…?**_

Sasuke staggered to his feet and stumbled towards the golden kitsune as Naruto slowly lowered his arms. The energy surrounding the boy lessened and slowly drew itself once more with the boy. Sasuke stopped in front of the kitsune as Naruto's glimmering sapphire eyes looked down at him. _Yes home. I have been trying to find you to bring you home. To bring you back to us._

Naruto's head cocked slightly to the side as he looked down at the raven. _**Us? Home? I have no home.**_

Sasuke slowly reached up and untied the string that held his mask on. The mask slipped from his face and fell to the uneven and broken earth with a slight clinking noise. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared unblinkingly into azure pools of great power. _You do have a home Naruto. You're home is Konoha. You're home is with us. With me. Don't you know who I am? I have grown up like you but I am still the same person from fourteen years ago…_

Naruto's eyes slowly closed as the energy dimmed faster and faster. The kitsune swayed slightly as he stumbled upon the stone pestle. _**Konoha… Home is Konoha? What is your name?**_

Sasuke smiled softly at the staggered teen. His onyx eyes watching Naruto closer in case he suddenly pitched. _My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. _

A single tear escaped his closed eyes as he pitched forward. _**I don't know anyone by that name.**_ Sasuke shot up and caught the boy as he fell limp in his arms. _He..he doesn't remember me?!_

/=/=/

Author's Note: Okay everyone here is Chapter One!! I hope you all liked it and once again I thank you all for reviewing!! It means so much to me that you all wish for this story to continue!! Hugs Hugs HUGS!! For those of you wondering I will be bringing up Naruto's time with Orochimaru in later chapters as well as Sasuke's youth. Plus the rating will be going soon as some of the scenes are very dark hence the 'anguish' category to this story.

To find out when I will be updating please see my profile. I have an Update Calendar on there and it states when chapters of my stories will be released. Thank you again for reading and please leave a little comment on your way out!! Hugs!! Tal ^_^


End file.
